Depths of Heaven
by StealthyCat131
Summary: Nami has traveled with the straw hat crew for a while now and believes that she is no longer needed to the crew. Can Luffy stop her from swimming with the fishes... or will he risk it all and go with her?


A/N - I don't own One Piece, unfortunetly.

**Depths of Heaven**

Nami leaned against the railing of the Going Merry ship. All of her crewmates were sleeping peacefully below deck. It was a cool night, not too hot or cold. The wind brushed against her skin as she let the calm sounds of the waves lull her. She was wearing her normal clothes only she was bare foot. She felt the ship rock and every creek and groan of the vessel did not go unheard from her ears.

She sighed. _I don't belong here. With these people... My friends... What was I thinking? I'm sure I've worn out my welcome. I'm no longer needed here. I've made enough maps for the crew to map the whole ocean. They don't need me anymore. Luffy so obviously put it. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Did he?_

_"We don't need your navigator skills anymore, I guess, huh Nami?"_

_It hurt so badly to hear those words. So I ran. I ran away from him to my room and locked the door. He didn't follow me. I guess he really doesn't care._

Nami's grasp on the rail tightened. Watching each wave crash against the side of the ship. She looked up to the sky to see storm clouds coming towards them. _Better do it now before the others wake up._ Nami swung a leg over the rail and then another. She clung to the opposite side of the rail. One slip and she would fall to the dark depths of the salty ocean. Her whole body shook as the waves started to rock the boat harder.

"Nami?"

Nami froze. She turned her head to see Luffy starting at her with wide eyes. "Luffy..." Luffy took a few steps closer, one of his hands was limply reaching out to her.

"What are you doing, Nami? Why did you climb over the rail." Luffy took a few more steps.

"Stop, Luffy! Don't come any closer!" Nami lowered her head so he couldn't see her eyes. "I need to do this..."

"What do you mean? Nami? You're not gonna..." Nami raised her head and looked him dead in the eyes. Her own eyes were filled with such emotion, it broke his heart. "Nami... stop... Come back over the rail... Don't..."

"Luffy... I'm sorry." The wind blew harder against her, as if trying to make her turn back but she remained put. The storm clouds were closer to them now. Lightening flashed in the distance along with a loud clap of thunder. "I wonder... What it would be like... to be pulled under the waves and never come back up. To die underneath the ocean... It would be so peaceful.. so quiet... Don't you think, Luffy?" She looked back at the ocean. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Luffy stepped closer. Soon, he was almost right next to her. She didn't even glance at him as the wind blew around her causing her hair to whip around her face in an angelic way.

"Why do you think such things, Nami? Why do you want to die?" Luffy looked over at her. "I... I don't have a place left in this world, Luffy. I am... not needed anymore."

Luffy frowned. This wasn't like Nami. She was never this empty feeling or in a fit of giving up hope. She was a determined woman who got what she wanted and no one gets in her way. Seeing her like this... It felt so... so wrong.

"But Nami-" Luffy put his hand over hers but she flinched away from his touch. "Nami... please."

"Well... Since I'm about to end it all I guess it wouldn't matter if I told you the truth." Nami let go of the rail with one of her hands and used it to caress his cheek. She bought her face closer to his. Luffy's eyes widened the size of plates when her lips lightly brushed against his before kissing him softly. She pulled away and smiled at him sadly. He had a goofy look on his face but soon became serious again.

"I love you, Monkey D. Luffy. With all of my heart." It was then that the rain started to pour down on the two. Luffy smiled and grasped for her hand.

"I love you, too, Nami!" Nami's eyes filled with tears as they streamed down her face. "Do you really mean it? I didn't think... I never thought that you would return my feelings..."

Luffy laughed his goofy laugh. "Well, I do. Now climb back over here before you get hurt." Nami started to do so but the rain made the railing slippery. Her foot slipped against the wet surface and she screamed as she started to fall to the watery depths.

"LUFFY!"

"NAMI! NO!"

Luffy stretched his arms out and grabbed onto Nami hand as her toes brushed against the cold water. Nami stared up at him, fear written all over her face. "Don't let me go, Luffy! Please!"

"Never! I'll never let go..." Luffy pulled with all of his strength but the storm wasn't on his side. He was losing his grip on her hands. Finally, the only contacted he they had was their fingertips.

"Nami..."

"Luffy... This is all my fault... I'm sorry..."

"Nami! I won't let go! I won't!" Tears came to his eyes as he tried to hang onto her with all of his might.

"Luffy... You have to let me go. Or you'll be dragged with me."

"Then we'll go down together!" Nami was shocked at his words.

"But your dream... to be King of the pirates..."

"You're more important to me! I love you, Nami! And not even the sea could separate me from you! Not even the great sea, Nami!" Tears were streaming down his face. He was gritting his teeth and pushed all the way up against the rail. It was digging into his stomach, causing him immense pain.

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around his waist and helped him pulled Nami up. When Nami was safely on deck, she crawled over into Luffy's waiting arms and sobbed into his chest. Luffy rubbed her back and held her tightly to him. The rain stopped as the clouds drifted off in the opposite direction. Luffy looked up to see Zoro and the rest of the crew standing there. They looked exhausted but happy that Nami was okay.

"Oh... Luffy." Nami cuddled up against him. "You didn't let me go. You risked your dream to save me. Thank you... so much." Luffy lifted her chin so her eyes were level with hers and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. The others gasped at their captain and navigator's actions. Zoro smirked. "Well, it's about time."

A/N - Well... that's it. Kinda weird, huh? Please review!


End file.
